Bobbi Hathaway
Bobbi Nadine Hathaway is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the daughter of Bea Hathaway and Dylan Josephs. She will possess the abilities of Mental And Physical Acceleration, Viewing, Nemakinesis and Dematerialization. Appearance Bobbi will inherit pale blonde hair from her mother and she will have her father's brown eyes. Her hair will lack her mother's curly texture, being straight instead. Her hair will always be light blonde and she will have a pale skin tone throughout her life. She will blush easily. Abilities Bobbi's first ability will be Mental And Physical Acceleration. She will manifest this ability as an infant, and it will enable her to learn to speak and walk much more rapidly than normal. In fact, she will begin speaking perfectly without any hesitation or mimicry of single words. She will exclaim out in jealousy when her half-sister Parker creates a soft toy in front of her, and will speak in whole sentences when doing so. Her walking will develop in a similar manner without crawling or stumbling at all. The ability will make her slightly stronger, faster and more resilient. It will improve her memory and enable her to grasp new ideas more easily. However, she will not have enhanced intelligence. Her second ability will be Viewing. Bobbi will be able to give herself visions of events happening elsewhere in the present. She couldn't show herself future or past events. Her ability will be consciously activated, but she will also find it easier to trigger if she has a relevant physical object to touch, as this will help her focus on what she wants to see. The visions won't include any other senses apart from her eyes. Her third ability will be Nemakinesis. Using this ability, Bobbi will be capable of manipulating all objects formed from textiles, threads and fabrics, whether synthetic or natural. She could thus manipulate all clothing, shoes, ropes, towels, rugs, carpets and soft upholstery. She will be able to create them, remove them from existence, change one material into another, move them telekinetically, damage them and repair them. Her fourth and final ability will be Dematerialization. Bobbi will be capable of travelling instantly from one location to another. Her form will be surrounded by currents of blue light, then she will vanish and reappear at her destination. There will be no limit to how far she could dematerialize. She will find it easier to travel to a place she has been to before, but she could also travel having only seen photos of the place or even having just heard a vivid enough description. However, there will then be an increased risk of travelling to the wrong location. Bobbi will only be able to dematerialize once every few hours. If she attempts to use the ability more frequently, the blue lights will appear but her body will not move. She won't be capable of dematerializing with passengers. Family & Relationships *Mother - Bea Parkman *Biological father - Dylan Josephs *Stepfather - Dominic Parkman *Paternal half-brother - Jason Hathaway *Paternal half-sister - Parker Hathaway *Maternal half-brothers - Bradley, Braedan and Jesse Parkman *Maternal half-sisters - Charlene and Liberty Parkman History & Future Etymology Bobbi is a Germanic name which means "bright fame", and is often short for Roberta, but is in this case a stand-alone name. Her middle name, Nadine, is Russian and means "hope". Her surname, Hathaway, is an English name which refers to a person who lived by a path across a heath. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters